


Summer Days

by robinasnyder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, promt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a week before school starts and maybe an hour before one of the Hale family finds them and busts up their quiet time, but for the moment they're together and that's all any of them care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

Allison carts her hand through Isaac’s curls. His head is pressed against her hip. She’s seriously contemplating just pulling his head into her lap. He worries sometimes about when he’s allowed to touch (the answer is always). But she decides against it for the moment. Scott already dragged Isaac’s legs into his lap.

“I’m certain there’s homework or something,” Scott says.

“Scott, shut up,” Isaac murmurs. He turns his head, moving closer to Allison in the process. Allison grins. She slowly circles her thumb in a patch of his hair right behind his left ear. He melts when she does like, like he does every time. She’s more than a little proud to be the first one to find it and the only one to do it right.

“I think there’s math or something,” Allison says.

“You shut up too,” Isaac says. He rests his hand on her knee. Isaac and Scott had found a place in the woods that had enough sun light to grow grass while being far enough away from everyone else that they could be alone. Chances were it was Hale property and they’d have Cora, Peter or Derek bugging them within the hour, which was why Allison wasn’t going to insist that they try to get summer homework done when they only had a little time left before the school year started. They were playing with a bit of borrow time. And it feels nice.

Allison shifted leaned over. Scott was used to her cues by now. All she had to do was move a little and he leans in the rest of the way for a kiss. Isaac shifts his head into her lap, probably because Scott was squishing him to get to her. Allison smiles into her kiss. She let Isaac go so she could pull Scott closer it.

She didn’t realize it until Scott moved away, but Isaac had moved out of the way. “Isaac, you don’t have to leave every time,” she says.

“I know,” Isaac says, sounding as hesitant as always. He smiles a little in the way that gets her heart thumping and makes her always want to put him between her and Scott in bed so he doesn’t feel left out.

“So why’d you move?” Scott asks. He moves closer to Allison anyway. He drags her into his lap and she squawks.

“Boys,” she mutters when Scott and Isaac laugh.

“Maybe I like the view,” Isaac says. He’s smiling broadly now. Allison smiles back and snuggles closer to Scott.

Isaac moves back next to them. He takes Allison’s legs and legs them over his lap. Allison stretches them out so he won’t have to reach. Isaac rubs his hand up and down Allison’s calves, wonder in his eyes. He’s pressed right up against Scott. Allison places her hand on his shoulder so she’ll know that he knows he’s wanted. He flashes her a smile.

Isaac asked them once how he got so lucky to be allowed into their relationship. Scott had dragged him into a hug and told him not to be stupid, it was all of their relationship now. He hadn’t been allowed in, he’d been the missing piece they hadn’t realized they’d needed.

Allison was honestly a little jealous she hadn’t thought to say that. But she was happier Scott had said it. She knew Isaac worried about Scott rejecting him more than he worried about her. Maybe it was a wolf thing, or maybe it was just the idea that Isaac could be seen like he was trying to steal Allison from Scott. Either way, Isaac had needed the assurance then. Now he offers and takes affection much more freely.

She smiles, thinking that one day there might not be any awkwardness between them, at least about who can touch and hug and kiss who. She looks out to the forest and just relaxes. She can hear her boys breathe and she can a light wind. It’s warm, but not too hot. A perfect day before they have to go back to school in a week.


End file.
